Fuego de una noche invernal
by Zeny
Summary: "Invierno en una noche donde el calor de sus cuerpos sería el refugio de cada uno. -Heh… ¿Qué vas a hacer bastardo? -Lo que tanto te gusta,…usuratonkachi." ONE-SHOT SASUNARU LEMON/ Dedicado a Aol y a Enya, mis queridos amores x3


**Fuego de una noche invernal**

 **.**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **.**

 _¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?_

 _Solo déjate llevar…Lo piensas demasiado._

¿Importaba quién de los dos hubiera dicho esas palabras? No realmente. Él o Sasuke, no supo quién exactamente consiguió apagar el interruptor de la luz al tiempo que a trompicones lograban encontrar el camino hacia la cama. Que continuaba como mismo la habían dejado esa mañana: desecha y con las almohadas desorganizadas.

 _Mh…Mucha ropa_ – Estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Naruto había dicho. La ropa era un estorbo en ese momento si bien afuera la nieve cubría casi cada tramo de lo que hacía varios días había sido tierra y césped. Invierno en una noche donde el calor de sus cuerpos sería el refugio de cada uno.

 _Tsk_

 _Hey, hey, no lo fuerces…_

La cremallera de la chamarra del rubio se había estancado, lo que era un terrible inconveniente en esa situación. Aunque la frustración pintada en el rostro del pelinegro le causaba mucha gracia, Naruto decidió cooperar y se la quitó como pudo por encima de la cabeza. La boca del más pálido de los dos había ido probando – por lo que debería ser la milésima vez – la piel acanelada que se iba siendo revelada, y Naruto tuvo que apurarse aún más en sacarse la ofensiva y a la vez amada prenda. Voló por la habitación a algún lugar del que no se percató y de inmediato buscó la boca de su mejor amigo, su amante, y la persona más importante en todo el planeta.

 _Mgh_

Rodaron por la cama un par de veces. Ellos llevaban la competencia hasta cuando compartían sus cuerpos: había algo demasiado excitante en pelear por quién iría arriba. A veces, Naruto sabía, Sasuke se dejaba vencer porque en lo profundo de su mente deseaba ser penetrado de esa alocada y feroz manera que el rubio había llegado a perfeccionar. Sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba. Mas otras veces, como esa misma, el pelinegro parecía transformarse en un depredador, lo más semejante a una pantera de ojos intensos, y Naruto se veía hipnotizado por sus acciones y su mirada.

 _Heh… ¿Qué vas a hacer bastardo?_

Susurró en su oído, y sin verlo pudo saber que sonreía.

 _Lo que tanto te gusta,…usuratonkachi._

Ese insulto se volvía algo tremendamente erógeno cuando salía de la garganta de Sasuke, su voz sensual acariciando cálidamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Naruto se estremeció y jadeó audiblemente. Joder, sí. Le gustaba. Mucho. Demasiado. Renunciaban a tener roles fijos entre las sábanas, porque aunque les gustara "derrotar" al otro, había un insufrible placer en dejarse dominar y contemplar el rostro del otro cuando el éxtasis lo alcanzaba. Y a pesar de que al principio no había querido ni siquiera intentarlo, con el tiempo había mandado a volar su ego masculino junto con el de Sasuke. ¿Quién necesita de eso cuando pueden disfrutar el uno del otro de tantas formas?

 _¿Te preparo?_

Sasuke parecía siempre refrenar su pasión y volverse un frío analítico cuando le tocaba. Era cuidadoso y se esforzaba siempre en hacerlo bien. A Naruto le encabronaba a veces tanto cuidado, más aun cuando el mismo Sasuke lo prefería en ocasiones rudo y con dolor. Por otro lado, ver que se esmeraba tanto en darle placer de la mejor forma lo hacía amarlo. Más de lo que ya lo hacía…Y eso era una cantidad incontable.

Pero de todas formas, si se lo preguntaba tan verbalmente el ego asomaba la cabeza y Naruto decía tonterías como:

 _No, hazlo de una vez._

Y al día siguiente se arrepentía de su estupidez. Pensaba, también, que a la retorcida y sádica parte de Sasuke le gustaba verlo sufrir, y que lo había enunciado anticipando la reacción de su amante. Porque una sexy media sonrisa se esbozó en sus finos labios, y con tal de quitársela, la mano de Naruto rodeó su hombría y la masturbó un par de veces, estrechándola un poco. Frotó el glande con su pulgar y se deleitó en las reacciones que sus caricias provocaban.

 _Ahh…_

 _Hazlo, Sasuke._

Fue eso una seductora sugerencia, porque al pelinegro le encantaba que Naruto gritara su nombre, pero nada superaba esos susurros con su voz enronquecida, un tono que sabía ningún otro ser humano tenía el privilegio de escuchar. No quiso esperar más.

 _¡AGH!_

 _HAah… ¿Es…estás bien, dobe?_

 _He-heheh…Ten cuidado no te corras sin meterla toda, precoz-san._

 _Tsk…C-cállate, t-tonto_.

Ver a Sasuke tartamudear también era otro privilegio. Cerró los ojos y esperó. No era la primera vez y después de tanta práctica ya sabía cómo hacerle las cosas más fáciles al pelinegro. Reguló su respiración. Se concentró en las perladas gotas que recorrían ese hermoso rostro, en el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas, en sus labios sonrosados por los desaforados besos. La respiración entrecortada de Sasuke era algo rítmica y se centró también en ella hasta que llegó un punto en el que los pechos de los dos parecían estarse moviendo en sincronía.

Sasuke ya estaba completamente adentro.

 _Joder…_

 _Mgh…_

 _Naruto…_

 _Muévete, Sasuke._

 _Nhh…_

Quemaba como si le hubieran puesto una barra de hierro caliente en el culo. Bueno, se lo había esperado al negarse la etapa de la preparación. Sabía, de todas formas, que pronto estaría sintiendo un exquisito placer que lo haría ver estrellas.

Los brazos del pelinegro sostuvieron sus caderas y él se aferró a sus muñecas. Cuando la primera firme estocada llegó echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la hundió en la mullida almohada. La primera dolió. La segunda hizo que sus sensibles paredes interiores ardieran, y fue la tercera la que le hizo gritar.

Escuchó una risita, si bien la hermosa criatura que se movía dentro y fuera de su esfínter parecía estarse quedando sin aire.

 _Lo encontré más rápido que tú._

 _Aah, cállate, teme…Ahh… Mierda, no pares_

Y Sasuke no pensaba hacerlo. Una vez que tenía localizada la próstata del rubio buscaba el ritmo que más complaciera a los dos: uno fuerte y profundo, y la casi lentitud con la que se movía los conducía a ambos a la deliciosa desesperación.

Una y otra vez, adentro y afuera. Aquel orificio absorbía su miembro maravillosamente, y los mechones de su cabello cayeron hacia adelante y rozaron la frente del rubio. Le gustaba la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que debía apurarse si quería terminar a la perfección; era la desventaja de no tener tanta resistencia como su amante.

Entonces de golpe, para sorprenderlo, sostuvo con más firmeza las piernas del rubio y embistió con más ahínco que antes, yendo más allá de su propio límite como si se hubiera vuelto loco y fuera su cuerpo atrapado por algún tipo de irremediable y dulce locura.

 _¡AAH! ¡SAS- SASUKE! ¡Joder, sí! ¡Ah!_

Jadeos y gemidos brotaban uno tras otro de sus bocas. Obscenos y exquisitos sonidos, piel contra piel, calor y calor formando una atmósfera de colores más vívidos y sentidos afilados; como si cada nervio de sus cuerpos fuera devuelto a la vida abruptamente.

Naruto socorrió pronto a su necesitada entrepierna. La primera vez que Sasuke había estado arriba había tenido que soportar la expresión arrogante de su amado bastardo por largo tiempo: eso se había ganado por correrse sin ser tocado ni una vez. Luego se había salido con la suya: lo había atado a la cama y le había hecho sentir lo mismo. Por primera vez el plato de la venganza se había sentido caliente y se había quedado satisfecho.

Gruñendo movió su mano con vehemencia, y sus ojos rodaron hacia el cielo cuando un último golpe en aquel delicioso punto de su interior le hizo gritar ese nombre, como poseído por el puro placer. Se contrajo tanto alrededor del duro y ardiente pedazo de carne que lo avasallaba una y otra vez que Sasuke tampoco pudo resistir más. El pelinegro apretó los párpados y presionó sus labios en un gemido. El calor explotó en su bajo vientre y un estremecimiento le hizo encorvar la espalda hacia delante.

 _Naruto… ¡Aagh!_

Ojos azules buscaron nublados y cristalinos la mirada oscura y brillante a la vez. El cálido líquido lleno su interior y curvó su espalda separándose un poco del colchón sin darse cuenta. Lo atrajo más cerca con un abrazo; sus fuertes brazos recorrieron la espalda blanca y sudada; trazaron las líneas de sus músculos y como pudo Sasuke también se aferró a la suya. Sus alientos colmaron el silencio de la habitación penumbrosa al tiempo que regulaban sus respiraciones. El semen que había manchado el torso de ambos se sintió pegajoso y acordaron a la vez separarse y reposar adecuadamente hasta que sus cuerpos volvieran a un estado relativamente normal.

 _Hmm…_

Sasuke se recostó boca arriba en la cama, a su lado, y el rubio volteó la cabeza. Contemplarlo, intentar memorizar sus rasgos era una actividad tan imposible como relajante. Sonrió y buscó a tientas por el colchón la mano de su persona importante, y cuando sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados, dejó caer sus párpados lentamente.

 _Naruto…_

 _Shh, teme… Te abrazo porque tengo frío._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
